


One big… Rooster

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Confessions, Dev is a farmer and proud AF, Dev is great, Dev too, Dorks in Love, Especially if it's a good...rooster, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Holding Hands, However he is also self-conscious, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Niall might not mind though, POV Dev, POV First Person, Poor Dev, Prompt Fic, Sexual Humor, So this new plan to impress Niall might not have gone as great as Dev has expected, There's lots of love going around, These tags might be confusing because the author is severely sleep deprived, Watford Eighth Year, We love Niall in this house, and kind, deNiall, niall is great, niall is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Niall and Dev.Set Watford 8th year. Dev has feelings for Niall and wants to impress him.What could possibly go wrong?COC 2020 Day 12, DEC 6: Wings.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow)
Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	One big… Rooster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet.💙  
>   
>  **Blue** , this is for you. 🥺🥺🥺 I hope you will like this ficlet with clueless dorks. 💙💙💙
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# DEV

“Come on,” Niall chuckles. “What’s this surprise you’ve been talking about?”

“Nothing,” I answer and blush.

“Are you sure?” he asks. “You can tell me anything, Dev. You know that right?”

He looks so sincere and I do want to tell him. I just _can’t_ bring myself to, because it’s stupid.

But as I gaze into his blue eyes (he spells them the most amazing blue — a lake blue), I practically swoon.

“It’s embarrassing,” I admit even though I wasn’t planning on saying anything.

I wanted an eagle tattoo to prove to Niall that I was _cool_. Maybe then he’d show some interest in me. (Although I’m pretty sure he’s straight. But a bloke can dream.)

Unfortunately, it came out looking like a cock. Not _that_ cock, (I’d be alright with that) it looks like — the bird kind — a rooster.

I’m already teased for coming from a family of farmers. This will just add to it.

I’m not ashamed of my family’s profession. Grimms are proud farmers. We feed the whole World of Mages.

However, instead of gratitude, all we get are snide remarks.

”I won’t laugh,” Niall says and puts his hand on my shoulder, _so_ _gently_.

He's always this way with me. That's probably how my crush started.

But it's more than that now; it’s evolved and become something too strong to walk away from.

I love _everything_ about him.

His sense of humour, his intellect, his terrible taste in movies and how he scrunches up his nose adorably when he dislikes something (like Shepherd's pie.)

”Promise?” I still ask, not because I don't trust him, but because I'm unsure and insecure.

Niall moves his hand along my shoulder, in soothing circles and it feels good, _so good_.

”I do,” he whispers looking into my eyes.

I roll up my sleeve and show him.

”That’s one big… _Rooster_ , ” Niall says, and I'm not sure if he's making a joke or being an arse. Or both.

”It’s a cock,” I say, blushing terribly. ”It's hideous.”

”Oh I don't know about that,” he smiles mischievously. ”I rather like a good cock.”

I blush more and swallow. Does he mean it? Or is this a joke? (I’m not great with social cues.)

”I… I thought you were straight?”

Niall stays quiet, just staring at me, his hand stiffness against my shoulder and he seems hesitant. But then he starts laughing out of nowhere.

”What gave you that impression?” he asks when his laughter dies out a bit and then he raises both eyebrows at me (only Baz and his aunt can do one at a time.) ”Was it the half-naked blokes on all of my screensavers or that I've always dragged you to watch every Zac Effron movie despite the fact that I hate rom-coms and have told you so repeatedly?”

I’m left speechless, unsure how to respond.

Suddenly the years of our friendship and me fancying Niall take on a whole new meaning. I’ve been terrified he’d find out. I made a show of not being into him.

“I’m not straight either,” I finally tell him. “Even though I made you think I was.”

“Oh,” is all he says, and his hand drops from my shoulder.

I miss his touch already. I know it’s not fair. I also know it means something different to me than it does to him.

“I’ve made a complete fool of myself. Haven’t I?” I say, worried that I’ve ruined everything but ready to come clean. “I fancy you, okay? That’s why I did it.”

His eyes widen in shock and for a moment I wonder if he’s going to walk away, leave this room and never talk to me again.

“You’re a moron,” is all he says, reaching for me and taking my hand in his.

His fingers brush against mine, lacing them together.

I feel my stomach drop to the floor. This is the first time we’ve held hands and I _never_ want it to end.

“Is this _flirting_?” I ask carefully, moving closer to Niall, until we are breathing the same air.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispers right into my mouth just before his lips meet mine.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @llamapyjamas for the brilliant suggestion of a tattoo going wrong. 💙 I have taken liberties with your brilliant idea and made it ridiculous. (Noone is surprised. 😂)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
